


Cásate conmigo

by Akasha Bennington (ak_bennington)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Bodas fallidas, Despedidas de soltero, Drunken Shenanigans, Español | Spanish, F/M, M/M, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/Akasha%20Bennington
Summary: La boda de Lily y James se interrumpe por un desafortunado incidente culpa de un traje de Elvis y una peluca rubia. [Sirius x James, James x Lily. Sirius POV]
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius/James





	Cásate conmigo

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: escrito para la dotación anual de crack, reto "Marry you", de la comunidad crack_and_roll 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y argumento pertenecen a JK Rowling. Yo no gano nada haciendo esto y, si Harry Potter me perteneciera puedo asegurar que Molly no habría matado a Bellatrix jamás de los jamases.
> 
> Pues nada, espero que os guste ^o^.

CÁSATE CONMIGO

Estaba siendo una ceremonia íntima, sencilla y bonita. Los pocos asistentes que allí estábamos a punto de soltar la lagrimilla al ver por fin casados a nuestros queridos amigos. Los respectivos “Sí, quiero”, el intercambio de anillos… Todo perfecto hasta la fatídica pregunta.

¿A quién coño se le ocurrió incluir semejante pregunta en una boda? ¿No se supone que quienes se están casando tienen derecho a disfrutar de su gran día sin sobresaltos y preguntas incómodas?

Al parecer, no. Todas las parejas deben superar el mal trago de esperar el silencio, que debe hacerse eterno, después de que el sacerdote pregunte:

-Si hay alguien que tenga algo que objetar, que lo haga ahora o calle para siempre.

Y eso es lo que hizo el cura, preguntar algo que, en otras condiciones, no habría sido más que un mero trámite sin importancia.

De no ser porque en ese momento, un tío desconocido apareció en la boda con un papel bajo el brazo como prueba. Al principio pensé que era un invitado que llegaba tarde pero, tras constatar las miradas confusas que Lily y James intercambiaron, se veía claramente que aquel tipo no era un invitado por ninguna de las dos partes.

Por fin el hombre habló, rompiendo el tenso silencio y… desatando la tragedia.

-Yo, Ewan Crockford, representante de la Comisión de Regulación de Matrimonios Mágicos del Ministerio de Magia doy fe de que no puede llevarse a cabo un matrimonio válido cuando uno de los contrayentes ya está oficialmente casado –dicho esto y, envuelto en el murmullo que había generado la noticia, esgrimió la hoja de papel que actuaba como prueba.

En principio, lo importante allí eran Lily y James, que en ese momento se lanzaban miradas acusadoras todavía incapaces de articular palabra y sin duda pensando que qué diablos estaba diciendo aquel hombre de que uno de los dos ya estaba casado.

-Según este acta registrada a las 2:44 am del día veintiséis de marzo en la capilla “Honey Weddings” de Cadbury St Paul’s Corn tuvo lugar el enlace matrimonial de James Potter y Sirius Black, avalado por los testigos Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

El grito de Lily fue tal que eclipsó mi propio grito y, estoy seguro de que también los de James, Remus y Peter.

Confirmé, por las miradas de auxilio de mis amigos, que ellos tampoco recordaban nada de lo sucedido. Suerte que Dumbledore estaba allí y fue capaz de neutralizar a la iracunda novia antes de que rompiera a lanzar maldiciones imperdonables por doquier y James acabara como fantasma compañero de Nick Casi Decapitado en Hogwarts y, por supuesto, antes de que yo estuviera a punto de sufrir una muerte igual o más dolorosa.

El director, pese a su edad, estuvo rápido de reflejos y consiguió hacerse con la varita de la joven. Lily había sido una alumna brillante y, aunque normalmente pacífica, seguramente conociera hechizos y maldiciones más peligrosos que todos los que pudiéramos conocer James y yo.

Al verse indefensa, Lily le lanzó el ramo de rosas a James a la cabeza. Éste se agachó pero consiguió darle raspándole la frente con las espinas, un castigo bastante más light del que, para su juicio, se habría merecido.

-¡Me dijiste que ibas a pasar la noche tranquilamente con Peter y Remus en casa de Sirius! ¿Qué es eso de que estuviste en Cadbury St Paul’s Corn? –gritaba Lily fuera de sí.

James no sabía qué contestar, abrumado como todos nosotros por aquella noticia inesperada, recibiendo también el velo que Lily se había quitado y le había arrojado a la cara.

Y fue entonces cuando empecé a recordar cosas.

Aquel velo que misteriosamente apareció un día en mi casa…

Era un velo de estos de broma, de esos que se ponen las chicas cuando van de despedida de soltera. Por la fecha que había dado el empleado del ministerio todo parecía haber sucedido el día en que decidimos celebrar la despedida de soltero de James.

Sí, habíamos mentido vilmente. Se suponía que íbamos a pasar la noche en mi casa y eso hicimos, pero después de varias rondas de bebidas el ambiente había decaído demasiado y estábamos a punto de quedarnos dormidos. Y, como era lógico, consideramos que una despedida de soltero así era bastante lamentable y que James se merecía algo mucho mejor. Por tanto, decidimos hacer una breve excursión a Cadbury St Paul’s Corn para terminar la noche como Dios manda.

Por el modo en que sonaba el nombre de la ciudad en boca de Lily me hacía sospechar que la chica parecía más molesta porque James hubiera acabado yendo allí que por el hecho de que hubiera terminado la noche casado conmigo. Y tenía sus buenas razones, no lo niego.

Cadbury St Paul’s Corn era algo así como Las Vegas británica, y ya que no teníamos ni tiempo ni medios para escaparnos a Las Vegas pensamos que Cadbury St Paul’s Corn era una buena opción. Esta ciudad había sido desde siempre sinónimo de vicio y desenfreno pero había sido sobre todo durante los últimos años cuando había sufrido un auge increíble. Era algo normal, en tiempos de guerra como en los que nos encontrábamos la gente necesitaba una vía de escape para sus problemas.

Curiosamente no habían sido las discotecas, pubs, locales de striptease o casinos lo que más había proliferado en los últimos años sino las capillas para bodas de emergencia. Atemorizados por la guerra, las parejas de enamorados a menudo recurrían a este tipo de servicios para una boda rápida.

Se ve que fuimos víctimas de una de las mencionadas capillas aunque lo que sí puedo asegurar que si fuimos a Cadbury no fue pensando en una boda rápida precisamente…

Ya íbamos bien servidos de alcohol desde mi casa, así que la situación empeoró bastante después de visitar varios locales de moda. A James le dio la borrachera por ser generoso y no escatimó en invitar a rondas y rondas de bebidas además de gastarnos un dineral en casinos, hasta el punto de que Remus objetó que con lo que habíamos gastado en un rato él tenía para comer durante dos meses. Pobre… menos mal que también estaba borracho y el remordimiento de conciencia le duró bien poco.

Cuando nada parecía poder ir a peor, el hombre sacó otro fajo de papeles. Esta vez eran fotografías que traía para confirmar los hechos. En cuanto sacó la primera quise que se abriera un agujero en el suelo, me tragara y me hiciera desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Aunque debo admitir que me costó unos segundos descubrir que la persona de la foto era yo. Joder, hasta vestido de tía estaba buena. Porque sí, porque el vestirse de mujer es una de esas cosas típicas y habituales que los hombres hacen cuando se emborrachan.

Mi mente empezó a esclarecerse un poco más ante la visión de tal ridículo. Y yo que pensaba que aquel velo había aparecido en mi casa después de haber ligado con alguna invitada a una despedida de soltera… Qué equivocado estaba.

Al parecer decidimos que como todo grupo que va de despedida había que vestirse de algo divertido, y cómo no, la opción elegida fue la de vestirse de mujer, sólo que únicamente había un vestido. La elección no pudo ser más apropiada para una cogorza monumental: un disfraz de Marilyn Monroe con peluca rubia incluida. El pintalabios demasiado rojo para ser decente y las tetas falsas de plástico fueron añadidos extra. Debatimos sobre quién debía llevarlo. Por lógica, James quedaba fuera ya que era el novio, Remus estaba demasiado delgado para que el vestido le quedara bien y Peter, que en otras circunstancias habría sido la opción más indicada para que hiciera el ridículo, estaba demasiado rellenito como para que le cerrara la cremallera del vestido. Así que pocas opciones más había, y fui yo quien se puso el traje. Lo peor de todo es que ni recuerdo haber puesto muchas pegas… Claro, con semejante par de tetas iba yo luciendo escote de lo más orgulloso.

En fin, que de esta guisa nos debimos pasear por unos cuantos locales más hasta que la borrachera llegó al punto ineludible de las penurias y las lloreras. Nos lamentábamos de que íbamos a perder a nuestro querido James, sobre todo yo, que era su mejor amigo e iba pegado a él como una lapa, recargado sobre su hombro, diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería y llorando como si en vez de casarse fuera a ir a Azkaban.

Tal debía ser nuestro estado que, cuando pasamos por una de esas capillas, Peter o Remus, no recuerdo quien, comentó que si tanto nos íbamos a echar de menos y que si tanto nos queríamos que por qué no nos casábamos.

No sé en qué estaríamos pensando, la verdad, pero por lo visto o encontramos la idea graciosa o es que realmente nos pareció que aquello era la solución a nuestro problema, lo cual dice mucho de la poca lucidez que teníamos.

Así que fuimos a la dichosa capilla. Y ahí recordé el por qué James estaba vestido de Elvis en la foto en la que nos estábamos besando al dar el sí quiero. ¿Qué clase de boda de emergencia sería si el novio no se vestía de Elvis? ¿Es que hasta borrachos teníamos que hacer las cosas como Dios manda? Por lo visto sí.

En ese momento me levanté, saliendo de mi anonimato para intentar arreglar todo aquel malentendido, y me dirigí al hombre del ministerio.

-¡Yo soy Sirius Black y soy un hombre! Ese matrimonio no puede ser válido –atestigüé.

El empleado me miró y luego miró la foto. No parecía muy convencido.

-No estoy seguro de que sea la misma persona.

-¡Pues pregúntele a ellos! –dije señalando a Peter y Remus, quienes intentaron esconderse inútilmente agachándose en el banco- Ellos estaban allí, fueron testigos y le pueden decir que soy la misma persona de esa foto.

El hombre localizó a Remus y Peter entre los asistentes y luego rebuscó entre las fotografías hasta dar con una. La mostró para que todos pudiéramos verla.

-Sí, no hay duda de que son los mismos pero ¿cree que estaban en condiciones de corroborar nada?- dijo el hombre.

En la foto se distinguía perfectamente a Remus y Peter, aunque bastante perjudicados por la bebida, con gorritos de fiesta torcidos, matasuegras e incluso un collar de espumillón al estilo hawaiano.

-No recordamos nada de esa noche pero podemos dar fe que Sirius es la “mujer” de la foto y que es un hombre –salió Remus en su defensa.

El hombre del ministerio repasó otro papel y leyó en voz alta.

-Según el testimonio del sacerdote que ofició la ceremonia, dice que dudó de la veracidad del sexo de la contrayente a lo que ésta respondió, en repetidas ocasiones, que si era necesario que le mostrara sus atributos, haciendo referencia a su exuberante escote. Como era de esperar, el sacerdote, hombre de Dios, no consideró necesario exponerse a tal demostración y evitó por todos los medios ser víctima de semejante acto de tentación, dando por hecho que tanto el novio como los testigos decían la verdad al dar la razón a la mujer –explicó el señor Crockford.

-¿Quiere que le muestre mis atributos ahora? ¿Eh? Estoy dispuesto –dije desabrochándome el cinturón del pantalón ante los alaridos horrorizados de los invitados.

Que quede claro que con ello no pretendía alardear de nada ni ocasionar un episodio de exhibicionismo, lo único que quería era arreglar aquel desastre en la medida que me fuera posible. James estaba en la otra punta del altar, refugiándose detrás del púlpito y Lily estaba teniendo que ser atendida por Dumbledore debido a un ataque de nervios. Joder, yo sólo quería que Lily y James se casasen tranquilamente. Aunque lo de tranquilamente me parece que ya había que darlo por perdido.

-No, por favor, no creo que sea el momento ni el lugar –se disculpó el funcionario con bastantes aspavientos de manos al ver que estaba más que dispuesto a bajarme los pantalones allí mismo.

Si aquel tío no quería ver por sus propios ojos mi hombría, tendría que recurrir a otro método para que me creyera. Saqué mi cartera y la abrí, como si fuera a mostrar una placa de policía, en su lugar, un rollo de papel se extendió alcanzando una longitud de casi treinta centímetros.

-Si no me cree, puede llamar a todas estas testigos y ellas le podrán dar todo tipo de detalles sobre si soy un hombre o no –dije, mostrando mi lista de ligues con sus respectivos nombres y contactos.

Aquella opción le pareció más apropiada y el hombre se acercó a mi con intención de hacer lo que yo había dicho: recoger los nombres de las testigos para interrogarlas. Sólo que no pudo hacerlo porque antes de que llegara hasta donde yo estaba, Dumbledore consideró oportuno intervenir. Por fin.

-Con todos mis respetos –dijo el director, muy educadamente- creo que todo esto ha alcanzado unos límites que rozan lo surrealista. Soy Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts y miembro del Wizengamot y doy fe de que Sirius Black es un hombre varón.

Al oír el nombre de Dumbledore, la actitud del funcionario del ministerio se volvió bastante más apaciguada. Dumbledore era una persona muy conocida en el mundo mágico y en el ministerio y, tal y como había dicho, miembro del Wizengamot, con lo que tenía mucha más autoridad que un simple empleado y por supuesto, tenía la última palabra en aquel asunto.

-Es una lástima que el matrimonio homosexual no sea actualmente legal en nuestro país, pero para el tema que nos ocupa, sí que es un punto a favor pues según las leyes sólo es válido el matrimonio entre hombre y mujer, no entre dos hombres, así que dicha acta de matrimonio que usted trae como prueba quedaría totalmente invalidada y sin ningún efecto –explicó Dumbledore.

La tensión del ambiente se relajó por unos instantes y casi se pudo oír un suspiro generalizado entre los asistentes.

-¿Podría usted firmar un acta jurada atestiguando el sexo del señor Black para poder anular el acta matrimonial? –preguntó el empleado, batiéndose en retirada pero queriendo dejar las cosas bien hechas.

-Gustosamente –dijo Dumbledore, que procedió a firmar el acta para que aquel tío se largara cuanto antes-. ¿Podemos continuar con la ceremonia?

El funcionario asintió, marchándose con sus papeleos y dejando la boda en el incómodo punto en el que la interrumpió.

Bien ¿y ahora qué? El cura no sabía por dónde seguir después de lo ocurrido tras la fatídica pregunta. ¿Querían los novios casarse o no? Porque vista la situación, la cosa no estaba del todo clara.

Lily y James habían retomado sus posiciones en el altar pero seguían intercambiándose miradas. De socorro, arrepentimiento y disculpa por parte de James y de cómo-te-atreves-a-hacerme-pasar-este-bochorno-en-el-día-más-feliz-de-mi-vida, en-cuanto-te-coja-te-mato-y-a-Sirius-también por parte de Lily.

Como se puede ver, las intenciones no eran las mismas ni por asomo.

Tras aclararse la garganta, el cura habló, no sin antes mirar a los contrayentes con cierta preocupación.

-Bueno, ¿proseguimos?

-¡Te fuiste a Cadbury St Paul’s Corn por amor de Dios! –exclamó Lily, haciendo oídos sordos a la pregunta del sacerdote.

-Sí, y también me casé con Sirius –reprochó James, sin duda molesto porque Lily pareciera más dolida por nuestra excursión que por haberse casado conmigo.

-Ya –gruñó la novia antes de exclamar escandalizada- ¡y os besasteis en la boca!

-Fue un beso inocente, un piquito sin importancia –se defendió Potter.

-¡Ja! ¿Sin importancia dices? ¿Inocente? He visto perfectamente en la foto cómo le metías la lengua hasta la campanilla ¿desde cuando eso es inocente o un piquito sin importancia? –gritó Lily con una peligrosa y palpitante vena en la sien.

-Vamos, Lily, ¿tú nunca has besado en la boca a alguna amiga tuya? –preguntó James, por si acaso fuera verdad las fantasías de cualquier joven adolescente.

-Pues no, ni falta que me hace –respondió Lily con tono seco.

El párroco parecía a punto de desistir de un momento a otro, cerrar el libro y salir pitando de allí. Los novios no se veían muy por la labor de continuar con la boda.

Pero milagrosamente la actitud de Lily cambió en un instante, volviendo a mostrarse ilusionada por la boda y por fin dejando de lanzar recriminaciones a su novio.

A todos nos pareció un cambio demasiado radical y sospechoso para ser natural. Y lo confirmé cuando vi a Dumbledore guardar la varita con disimulo debajo de su túnica. Nadie le había oído murmurar ningún “Obliviate” pero a un mago como él no le hacía falta el uso de magia verbal para conjurar hechizos con efectividad. Nadie lo escuchó pero los efectos eran claros y no había duda de que el viejo director había intervenido.

Creo que todos los asistentes suspiramos aliviados al ver el cambio de actitud de Lily. James estuvo rápido en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y fue capaz de reponerse inmediatamente para tomar el relevo del cura y dar pie a que la boda continuara.

Así, en un par de minutos, la situación había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados y la boda se ofició con toda normalidad.

Fue un gran acierto que Dumbledore interviniera, no era el momento de juzgar si había actuado bien o no, lo importante era que Lily no recordaba nada y la boda había seguido su curso como si nada hubiera pasado.

Era normal. Dumbledore conocía bien a Lily y sabía que tenía más cojones que los cuatro Merodeadores juntos. Él tan sólo había hecho un pequeño favor. Pequeño favor que James no tendría suficientes vidas para agradecer ni oro en Gringotts para pagarlo. Si no hubiera sido por el director, los siete años que había estado detrás de Lily para que saliera con él no habrían servido para nada y habría de necesitar otros siete años por lo menos para resarcir su error antes de que Lily le perdonara. Para cuando eso ocurriera, probablemente ya se les habría pasado el arroz…

La boda terminó como debía. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar más tranquilamente del tema con James, Peter y Remus cuando Lily no estuviera presente. Aunque algo me decía que tal vez no fuera mala idea proponerle a Dumbledore que nos borrara la memoria a los cuatro.

En seguida deseché tal idea. Si Dumbledore me modificaba la memoria no podría recordar lo bien que besaba James, porque lo hacía de miedo, el muy cabrón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:**

> El fic debía estar inspirado por la canción "Marry you" de Bruno Mars. 
> 
> Espero vuestros comentarios.
> 
> Besitos.


End file.
